Drabble: Sarkasme Ala Jean Eren
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Kumpulan drabble dengan konten romance satir mengenai hubungan Jean dan Eren. Kau adalah satu-satunya friemance paling lucu sedunia, Jean. Ya iyalah, orang friemance-ku cuma kamu doang. Warning: JeanEren, BL, sarcasm, special for Fvvn's Birthday


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **Drabble: Sarkasme Ala Jean Eren © Kuas tak bertinta**

 **Warning :** Drabble, OOC, AU, Typo(s), BL terselubung, humor garing, etc.

 _Special for Fvvn's birthday_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **Mencium**

Wajah Jean kena _erithema*_ mendadak ketika Eren tiba-tiba mendelik ke arahnya. Bocah ini sadar ternyata...

"Kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan aneh begitu?!"

Sumpah, pertanyaan blak-blakan Eren membuat Jean makin salah tingkah. Tolong izinkan Jean mencolok matanya sendiri sekarang.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir..."

"Berpikir apa?!"

"Kalau aku mencium..."

"Mencium ap –"

Jean dan Eren sama-sama melotot setelah sadar kalimat apa yang baru saja keduanya katakan. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Eren saat memikirkan maksud perkataan Jean barusan, yang jelas wajah Eren ikut memerah sekarang.

Cepat cari alasan, Jean! Sebelum Eren berpikir lebih jauh...

"AKU HANYA BERPIKIR KALAU AKU MENCIUM BAU KENTUTMU!"

Kenapa alasan yang kau berikan sedangkal itu, Jean? Dasar bodoh..

Detik berikutnya, Jean sekarat kena serangan asma dengan faktor pencetus berupa kedua tangan Eren.

Tidak mungkin, kan Jean bilang kalau dia dari tadi memperhatikan bib- ah maksudnya mulut nyinyir Eren yang sedari tadi berceloteh.

 _*Erithema: ruam kemerahan_

 **Nama**

"Kenapa kau menuliskan namaku berbeda dari yang lain di laporan kelompok kita?"

"Mana?"

"Ini, kenapa kau hanya menuliskan huruf kapital pada kata pertamanya saja dan dicetak miring?"

"Loh, bukannya memang harusnya begitu ya?"

"Namaku seharusnya ditulis Eren Jaeger. Bukan _Eren jaeger_ , Jean!"

"Penulisan nama latin spesies harus ditulis begitu. Nama latin monyet termasuk juga, kan?"

"Iya termasuk... kecuali kuda," Eren membalas dengan satir.

 **Sengatan**

"Pipimu kenapa, Ren? Habis disengat lebah, ya?"

"Tidak ah. Matamu saja yang katarak."

"Oh iya bukan... emang gendut rupanya..."

Jean sudah siap siaga menunggu pukulan maut Eren, tapi tidak kunjung datang rupanya.

Sebaliknya, Eren hanya menatapnya dalam diam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kembali bertanya.

"Eh, kuda! Tau tidak sengatan apa yang paling sakit?"

"Kalajengking? Semut? _Black widow_?"

"Bukan..."

"Terus apa? Monyet? Hahaha..."

 _PLAKKK!_

"Tepat sekali," Eren berjalan meninggalkan Jean dan pipinya yang mendadak bengkak sambil tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

Sengatan tangan Eren menimbulkan inflamasi paket lengkap disertai _rubor*, dolor*_ , dan _calor*_ di pipi Jean.

 _*Rubor: kemerahan_

 _*Dolor: rasa sakit_

 _*Calor: panas_

 **Diabetes**

"Jean..."

"Hm?"

"Aku ada satu pertanyaan untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa ya setiap aku melihat mukamu rasanya seperti kena diabetes..."

"Mungkin karena aku terlalu manis? Kau berniat memujiku tapi sok tsundere ya? Seperti gombalan-gombalan orang, begitu?"

"Dih ge-er! Serius rasanya aku kena diabet! _Diabetes Insipidus*_ saking enegnya lihat mukamu!"

 _Diabetes insipidus: gangguan hormon ADH dngn gejala haus dan BAK terus-menerus._

 **Cowok 100%**

"Ren, kau ini laki apa bukan, sih?! Tiap hari main cuma bareng Mikasa terus..."

"Laki lah! Eh, asal tau ya... aku cowok 100%!"

Jean langsung memasang wajah sok horor.

"Kalau 100%, artinya kau mengalami _non-disjunction chromosome*_ , ya? Laki normal kan kromosomnya XY. Jangan-jangan kamu OY tapi gak lethal?"

Entah Jean yang terlalu pintar atau bumi yang memang selalu berputar disertai mentari siang yang berpijar, Eren tidak bisa balas berujar.

 _non-disjunction chromosome: kromosom yang gagal berpisah_

 **Tebak-tebakan**

"Ren, aku ada tebakan lucu! Dijamin _mind blowing_! Kau tau kan kalau kumpulan sel membentuk jaringan, jaringan membentuk organ dan blablabla?"

"Hm..."

"Nah, jaringan, jaringan apa yang bukan terdiri dari sel?"

"Jaringan internet..."

"Iya bener! HAHAHAHAhahaha... hah... hah... hah..."

"Ha..."

Eren berani sumpah disamber gledek, Jean adalah satu-satunya friemance ( _friend-romance_ )*?* yang paling lucu sedunia. Ya iyalah, orang friemance-nya Cuma Jean seorang.

 **Rumah Hantu**

Seumur hidupnya, Eren bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau masuk ke rumah hantu lagi. Cukuplah sekali ini saja dia _spasme*_ mendadak di rumah hantu gara-gara Jean ngotot minta ditemani.

Pertama kali keduanya melangkah masuk ke dalam, sosok berjubah hitam lengkap dengan cahaya lilin remang di tangannya menyambut.

"Ikuti aku..." suara serak yang keluar dari mulut manusia jubah hitam itu membuat Eren dan Jean hanya mengangguk kicep.

Setelah melewati lorong awal rumah hantu tersebut, si jubah hitam mendadak berhenti. Sukses membuat muka ganteng Eren menabrak punggung Jean.

"Baiklah, saya akan jelaskan peraturannya. Kalian berdua sekarang berada di bangunan bekas rumah sakit jiwa yang blablablabla..."

Serius, Eren tidak bisa fokus mendengarkan celotehan si jubah hitam. Kedua tanggannya sibuk mencengkram lengan Jean kuat. Dengan mata yang jelalatan berusaha melihat di bagian gelap sudut-sudut ruangan.

Bagaimana tidak, suasana di ruangan itu super remang-remang disertai _backsound_ tangisan-tangisan para hantu rumah sakit jiwa yang entah berasal dari mana membuat pikirannya berpecah. Eren bahkan tidak bisa membedakan antara bau busuk ruangan ini dengan bau kentut Jean.

Kalau saja Tuhan tidak memberikan otot lurik di dinding area saluran kemihnya, mungkin dia sudah terkencing mendadak di ruangan ini.

"... jadi kalian harus ingat apa saja yang harus kalian lakukan untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. Apa masih ada pertanyaan? Jika tidak saya harus pergi sekarang."

"S-siap, ulangi..."

Krik krik krik...

Si jubah hitam memandang kesal ke arah Eren sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan kembali.

"Sudah paham?"

"U-ulang –"

"Iya, kami mengerti!" Jean langsung memotong ucapan Eren sebelum si jubah hitam ini mengamuk kesal karena kelemotan Eren.

Walaupun sebenarnya Jean juga tidak mengerti apa yang dijelaskan makhluk di depannya ini.

 _Spasme: tegang otot_

 **Penampilan**

"Jean, bagaimana penampilanku? Baju yang aku pakai bagus, nggak?'

"Hm, B aja..."

"Serius! Cool nggak aku?"

"Nggak sama sekali."

"Ish! Dasar!"

"Kau memang tidak ada tampang cool sama sekali... kau itu hot."

Krik krik krik...

PLAKK!

Iya, sangat hot! Sebelum tamparan maut Eren datang ke pipi Jean dan rasanya lebih hot daripada penampilan Eren.

 **Hutang**

"Jean... tau nggak, uangku akhirnya cukup buat beli game yang waktu itu aku bilang, loh!"

"Ren..."

"Apa?"

"Hutangmu yang goceng kemarin janji bayar hari ini, kan?

"Eh, Jean mana? Ngomong-ngomong kamu siapa ya?"

 **Heart**

"Jean... kau pintar bahasa Inggris, kan? Aku mau tanya."

"Tumben... memangnya kau mau tanya apa?"

"Yang benar itu _heart, cardiac_ , atau l _iver_?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kuis yang ini loh... dia tanya _mana yang pas buat diisi._ "

"Oh... ya yang _heart_ lah..."

"Alasannya?"

"Coba ya, mana ada I cardiac you atau I liver you. Yang ada itu I heart you kalau bahasa slangnya."

"Tapi grammarnya salah, kan?"

"Ya kalau bahasa slang sih oke aja."

"Bukannya lebih baik kalau langsung I love you?"

"Hm, I love you too."

"Jean, seriuss! Ish, bodo' ah!"

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **A/N:** Selamat ulang tahun, Kak Chand*sumpah kok gue gelik?*

BTW fic ini aslinya gak sebanyak ini kalimatnya. Udah gue edit sana-sini biar lebih santai bacanya. Kemampuan menulis gue udah berubah sekarang, gak bisa buat cerita lucu-lucuan. Keseringan bikin essai sama laporan ilmiah kasus kedokteran jadinya gak asik banget bahasanya huhu.

Gue tersiksa banget cari ide buat drabble ini... akhirnya kebanyakan humor di kelas yang gue masukin dan itu tentang sains. Maaf kalo gue keliatan sok pinter di fic ini, tapi emang beneran gue kesulitan cari bahan. Lo sih mintaknya yang slice of lifeeeee :'(

Dah ah, gue balik ke FFN Cuma buat ngasih akdo ini ke elu. Dachhhh! Wkwk.


End file.
